


Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Romance, christmas fucking sucks, goth!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas is arguable the worst, and it's not just because you usually spend it alone..
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

Friday, December 9th, 2005. 7:36 pm.

Patrick sat sulking at a cafe table and imagined how cozy and warm his bed would be. He could be layered up in blankets and pillow, a nice cup of hot cocoa to nurse before he jerked himself off to sleep... exceptional it was 7 pm and he was sitting outside in the freezing cold, bundled up in hats and jackets, curling in on himself as his gloved hand drew squiggles into the icy, glass table in front of him. The Christmas lights reflected the snow and lit up the ground around him, it looked so warm, but truthfully, he was freezing his fucking ass off.

While Joe was standing around a shop staring at the new shiny CD player in the window, using wishful thinking over burning holes in his pockets, Patrick had been abandoned by Pete and Andy as they went out to scavenge for Christmas discounts, blowing any ounce of money they had to feed the capitalistic monster that was Christmas, Patrick had his eyes piercing into the side of a decadent Christmas tree, plastered with reds and golds that snaked and danced their way up and around the pine tree, it became blurrier and blurrier until it was just one congealed mass of light and dark. He felt like shit. he wanted to go home. ASAP.

"I don't know what you're expecting to happen by staring at that, we aren't going to go home any quicker, Pat." Pete appeared next to him and snapped him out of his rage-induced trance, in his arms, he held a box filled with all sorts of goodies, that piled up to his chin. "You know, we'd move quickly if you'd help us," he stated, his brown eyes peeking over the top.

"help with what? blowing our rent money? I jus-"

"You want to go home, yeah, you said." Andy sighs, putting a bag from Gamestop on the table in front of Patrick. "I don't get why you hate Christmas so much dude, just enjoy yourself" Andy groaned, and stood next to Pete.

"Enjoy myself?" Patrick scoffed. "Christmas is a scam, I'm not going to spend my money on something you'll ultimately throw away." he preached.

"Alright, whatever," Pete dropped his box in front of Patrick, holding his arms up in defeat. "Just look after my shit." And like that, they were off to the next store to blow their money in. 

Patrick's present pile grew in front of him as Pete, Andy and Joe piled things at his table, the three spare chairs next to him filled and things were about to start falling off.

"Big Christmas, huh?" a soft voice from behind Patrick pipes up. He turned in his seat to see a rather cute girl putting a large bottle of whisky into her purse.

"Oh, these? No, no. These are my friend's, I fucking hate Christmas" he laughed to himself, she laughed back, curling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," she smiled down into her purse. "Yeah, let's just say this whiskey isn't a present to anyone." she tapped her fingers on the bottle. Patrick smiled too. "Christmas is good for discounts, though" she shrugged, she sat at the table and Patrick turned around, his chair scuffing on the ground.

"Yeah I guess." he fiddled with his gloves. "It's so cold" he mentioned, she nodded intently. He took a good look at her. She was... not your usual Chicago native, actually, she wasn't even like the local punks he was way too scared to talk to. She looks intimidating, dressed in black head to toe, lace ruffles pilled on, eyeliner the that looks like it takes hours to remove... but she was grinning at him, ear to ear smile with perfectly straight teeth, wrapped with really nice lips.... wow, she was hot.

"It really is, i don't think i remember it being this cold last year" she chuckled gently, a puff of condensations came out of her mouth. She rubbed her hands together and cupped them over her mouth and nose.

"Yeah, either it's getting colder, or I'm getting weaker." Patrick quips she nods.

"I think I might be getting weaker," she shakes her head. "Well, at least it's not summer." She shrugs, Patrick laughs a little.

"I bet, in all that black, too." He wonders if that was the wrong thing to say, but he's pleased when he sees her light up.

"Oh yeah! I mean you always find a way but it's never as fun." She leans in closer to him, Patrick notes how much he likes her eyes, vibrant, warm, open.

...was all this kinda weird? yeah. 

"I've always wanted to dress like that, but I think I'm too soft for it." he shrugs. the girl lights up and vigorously shakes her head.

"I like to think under all this makeup and clothes, ima big ole' baby!" she smiles at him, Patrick smiles back.

I bet you look so good under all those layers... okay, that was uncalled for.

"Okay, you got me there," he laughs lightly. "Well maybe you're just way more confident than me?" he shrugs. she shakes her head.

"Confidence has nothing to do with it, it's about being yourself, and not listen to other people," she explains.

"sounds like confidence to me." Patrick quips.

"Alright, maybe..." the girl shrugs. "But everyone can be confident!" She persists.

"You'll have to teach me sometime." He winks, playfully. he can't tell, but she blushes. 

"I might just have too..." she lets out a soft giggle, and looks down at her bag. "fuck... I better get a move on, it's getting pretty late." she explains, rising to her feet. "I hope my roommates lit a fire," she says, picking up her purse and pushing in the chair.

"It was nice talking to you." Patrick smiled at her.

"It really was," she smiled back "maybe I'll see you again" she gave him a small wink before she went and skipped down the footpath.


End file.
